All About Loving You
by RioN VhEnTeUnO
Summary: The Titans pursue a dangerous new threat. But when things turn for the worse, Nightwing makes the greatest sacrifice of his life. As he remembers some of the moments he had with Raven, will he decide to tell her how he feels in time? Oneshot Robin x Raven


_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I sure as hell would love to. And I do not own the song All About Loving You by Bon Jovi.

A/N: Alright. This is a songfic that came out of my mind all of a sudden and I really need to get it out. This is set five years after the series.

**All About Loving You **

How long has it been since we first met each other? Eight years?

Yet still here we were, skimming through Jump City's streets together with our friends, scouting for villains and ending their malicious plots.

We, the Titans, were no longer young. Me, Cyborg, Changeling, Starfire, and of course, Raven.

The villains we're after are new, and yet, they're pretty damn skilled.

Vicious and Knightmare, they were called.

Vicious seemed to be a master of Nunjitsu. Her weapon of choice was a katana and throwing weapons called shuriken. Her techniques make their pair extremely slippery.

Knightmare, on the other hand, was an extremely dangerous powerhouse, wielding a huge, grotesque rune sword. Raven said she felt a demonic presence around him. I believed her, for no ordinary human could have leveled a whole city block within five seconds.

"Got 'em," I called out. "Be careful team…"

I gave Raven a little glance. Her white robe and long, lavender hair dancing with the flow of the wind beautifully. She's grown into a very attractive young woman…

I snapped back to reality. Raven always had that effect on me. This could wait. We had a job to do…

"Titans, GO!"

_Everytime I look at you, baby I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been comin' to I'm all about lovin' you… _

As I expected, the whole area was in ruins by the time the pair went down. It's a good thing we chose to evacuate the area ever since these two started their killing spree.

I glanced around and saw my worn out team. We've gotten stronger throughout the years. If these two actually appeared earlier, we would have all died. Instead, we only got minor cuts and bruises.

Raven was closest to me. She was running a glowing hand on her shoulder, on what appears to be a deep gash. I watched as her powers slowly but surely sealed the bleeding wound. I wanted to tell her so many things…

The cautious part of me took over. I glanced around to see if our opponents were really down. Vicious was already out cold, her shuriken littered the floor. I scanned around for Knightmare but…

He's gone! I looked around frantically and spotted him. He had limped behind Raven, raised his huge sword and ultimately poised to strike…

"NOOOO!" I yelled, dashing at top speed.

I was able to reach Raven in time, pushing her away with all of my strength. However…

A sharp searing pain pierced my back and erupted on my chest. My breath was cut short. I tried to run my shaking hands through my chest and found that Knightmare's sword protruded through the right side of my torso. My blood was pouring profusely from the blade. I felt him pull out his sword.

With one last laugh, he fell to the ground, just the same time I collapsed on my knees. I felt my head lean on a gentle shoulder I knew so well. Her long, lavender hair gently caressing my cheek.

They say that the most important times of your life would flash right before your eyes when you die. I guess they were right.

For me, time seemed to stop, allowing me to see some of the most important moments in my life. They played through my mind like an eerie slide show…

_Looking at the pages of my life_

_Fading memories of me and you_

_Mistakes you know I've made a few_

_I took some shots and fell from time to time_

_Baby, you were there to pull me through_

_We've been around the block a time or two_

_I'm gonna lay it on the line_

_Ask me how we've come this far _

_The answer's written in my eyes_

A fleeting memory flashed through my mind. For a moment it felt that I was reliving it yet again…

It was a long time ago. Way back when I was still known as Robin.

It was midnight and I can't sleep. I didn't want to admit it, but Slade was still in my mind. Even though the effects of the chemical reagent were long gone, I still can't press myself to rest. I just kept flipping on the channels, hoping to get something good on…

"You sure your okay?" the familiar voice of Raven called out from behind me.

"Yeah…" I lied. I knew it was no use. She probably felt that I wasn't in a good state already.

"Then why are you still up?" She asked, obviously trying to corner me.

"Can't sleep," I answered simply. She took a seat beside me.

"You don't trust me?" She asked me, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"It's not that Raven…" I said, turning the TV off.

"Trust me Robin," She pressed on, looking up to me. "I think… we've formed some kind of bond today. I've been inside your mind, and I think I know you better than anyone now."

I couldn't find anything to say. I felt it too. Ever since we had this mind meld, I've been feeling… different towards Raven. It's as if I didn't need to keep my guard up around her.

"Tell you what," Raven began. "You tell me what's bothering you, and I'll tell you some of the secrets that I've kept my whole life."

"…Fair enough," I answered.

I have never opened up like that to any other person in my entire life.

_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby_

_We've been to hell and back again_

_Through it all you're always my best friend_

_For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do_

_Tonight I'm gonna find a way_

Another memory just surfaced on my mind. This one happened about a year after the first one.

We spent almost the whole day throwing an extravagant party for Raven. This was to celebrate Trigon's defeat. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. We even invited the Titans East over to celebrate.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Raven trying to sneak out of the common room. No one seemed to notice, so I silently followed her. It was already half past seven and the sky was littered with stars. She reached the roof, with me close behind. She never noticed I was following her.

Raven stopped near the surface and heaved out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She practically jumped in surprise.

"Nothing…" Raven lied, directing her gaze towards the starry night sky. I could tell whenever she was lying or not by now.

"There's something in your mind, I can tell," I pressed on, taking my place beside her. "We have a bond, remember?"

She smiled at me. I smiled back. "Your charms won't work on me Robin," Raven deadpanned.

"I wasn't trying to," I replied truthfully, putting an arm on her shoulder. "I… just got a bit worried."

There was silence, in which both of us peered out into the night sky. Raven rested her head on my shoulder.

"…I never thanked you properly," She said.

"You don't have to," I pointed out, gazing down on her.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around my midsection. I wasn't too surprised. She already hugged me a while back. What surprised me was when she buried her face in my chest and sobbed into it.

"Thank you for hoping for me, Robin," She said in between sobs. "Thank you so much!"

I replied with my own heartfelt embrace…

I still wondered why I didn't tell her how I felt back then. Maybe I didn't have the courage to. I pondered on the thoughts of what we could have had, if only I had chosen to tell her earlier…

_You can take this world away_

_You're everything I am_

_Just read the lines upon my face_

_I'm all about lovin' you_

"No… Nightwing, hold on… Please…" Raven pleaded. My mask wasn't on. I was lying on the ground now, with the upper part of my body resting on her lap. Blood stained her white cloak. My blood.

"R-Ra… ven…" I uttered, the words getting cut through my throat. I coughed out blood just for trying to complete her name.

"Shhh… Don't talk," She said, placing a glowing hand on the huge wound. I knew I wasn't gonna make it…

"I-I… Uhurkk! I-I… have… to tell… y-you… this…" I said successfully, painfully forcing my hand to hold hers in.

"Don't force yourself to move… Please…" Raven said, tears rolling down her face. I didn't want her to be sad…

"Don't… c-cry… Ra… v-ven…" I said, caressing her face gently with what little energy I had left. The world was fading away fast. I had to tell her, before I leave this earth…

"R-Raven… Ra… chel… R-Roth…" I wheezed on, clutching her hand rather hard. "I-I… love… you… s-so… much…."

Raven's eyes widened for a moment. Then more tears trickled down her face. She sobbed so hard that I could almost feel what she was about to say next.

"I-I… love you too, Richard Grayson!" She sobbed. "So please, don't give up! I… want to spend my whole life with you!"

"I-I'm… sorry…" was the last words that I could form. Raven's sobs went softer and softer.

"NIIIIGGGHHTTTWIIIIINGGGG!"

Her scream… It was… so distant… Why?… Why did I have to leave her… now?… Now that I was able to tell her how I feel… Now that we could finally be together…

I did not want to die this way…

_Everytime I look at you, baby I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been comin' to I'm all about lovin' you…_

* * *

_A/N: Alright. The first memory happened right after Haunted, and the second one happened after The End pt. III. Thanks for reading. I await your generous reviews. Please don't flame about the pairing though._


End file.
